AU: Crossroads
by Karianasan
Summary: Alternate Universe: Velma an Alien? What will the future hold if Velma never came to Coolsville? Read for more details.


_This was an odd idea I woke up one morning with. It was just cute, so I decided to write it. Think of it as, an alternate universe. Where what happens here, is really what happened. And why everyone became who he or she is now. Inspired by the Pup Named Scooby Doo Episode "The Story Stick" and pictured, what if Velma actually was an alien? See, in the episode, they all were passing along a Indian Story Stick around the camp fire. Of course, young Freddie said something about alien's invading. But then Velma took the stick and told about a 'beautiful' alien girl who brought presents to the earth people. Aka, a pizza to Shaggy and Scooby. So this sparked an odd idea about Velma actually being from outer space and why she came to earth.__ Enjoy the bizarre idea I woke up with and had to type.  
_

_**All Scooby Doo characters are the legal property of Hanna-Barbara Productions®, Warner Brothers®, and the Cartoon Network®. I do claim to own any of them.

* * *

**_

Today was a special day for the Dinkley's. Today was the anniversary of them moving to Coolsville. Every year, Velma made sure to stop home and spend time with her family. They always came together for a lunch and said their thanks for being able to move to such a nice place. Afterwards, Velma traveled up to her room.

Turning the knob and pushing in her door, she looked into her old room. It had been a while since she had been lived in it, since she spent most of her time with the gang and on the road. But once a year, she always spent the night in her old room. Though little did anyone else in the world, except the people in the house at that moment, knew the real secret behind this day.

Walking into her room, she looked around. It was impossible for someone to have gotten in without her knowing, but she looked anyway. With no one inside with her, she laid her hand on a bare piece of the wall. Only on this day, would the wall light up under her hand, and the wall split open. Pausing for a second, she entered into the doorway into her wall.

It was a bit smaller then she was, making her have to hunch over to prevent her head from hitting the ceiling of the odd tunnel she was traveling down. She reached the base of the tunnel, which seemed impossible to contain just in her wall, and reached the bottom. As her feet hit the landing, the whole room lit up. The walls were in computers, and there was a lone chair sitting by the middle of the room. By that one chair, was a small table, with a box sitting on top of the table. Velma moved to the chair and sat in it. With a fondness, she rubbed one hand across the box. Feeling its texture. It was old, and showed signs of being opened and closed, for the sides were all worn. Gently, she placed a hand on each side, and lifted the top. The bottom slid out and made a small thud as it hit the table, her hands putting the top right next to it. She reached inside and pulled out the silver cloth. It seemed to move like water, as she drew it out of the box. She held it in front of her, seeing the small size it was, since it was an outfit she had once worn when she was little. As she held the glimmering outfit, memories came back to her in a flood.

For you see, Velma Dinkley is an alien. Not a person from another country alien, an alien, from outer space Alien.

---------

Her family and her were space explorers. They traveled a long time before they decided to land on earth. They were a race of telepaths and could hear the earth crying out for help, so they decided to land on it and see what they could do to help. It took a while to find the right spot; they needed a place quiet enough, so that no one would really get curious at a new comer on the block. Also, Velma had been trying to look for a good area where she might find some friends. Spending most time in space and traveling really put a damper on her social life and she really didn't have a friend to speak of. It was then, during their search for a perfect place, that Velma accidentally came across the fates of four other children. Velma, as most of her alien race could, could see a bit into the future of people. More like, she could sense when someone was at a cross roads, or going to approach one in life. Apparently the lives of these four other children were all linked to her arrival. Using the computer, she decided to track down the children and see who they were. And why she might be the reason they all came together.

The first person was a young boy named Norville Rogers. He was a small boy, who seemed very scared of most things in life. Most of his friend's called him Shaggy, due to his untamable hair that always stuck up no matter what he did to it. Though, Shaggy had a problem. An unnatural desire to check out haunted places. He was scared to death of them, yet that fear was also what drew him to it. The pure rush of fear was hard to ignore, and a bit addicting. Velma searched her mind and reached out for this boy, trying to see if she didn't show up, what path he would end up taking in life.  
_'And now! Introducing the great daredevil… Shaggy Rogers!' The crowd goes wild as an older version of Shaggy enters the area. He was riding on top of an oddly painted van. He had attached ropes to the steering wheel, and was standing on the roof driving it. He, as his act was, was going to drive the van over a ramp at full speed, and jump a bunch of smaller cars, landing on the other side perfectly fine. But as he hit the ramp, he knew something was wrong. That fear set in and threw him off, enough for him to miss the landing and end him up into the hospital. Ending his career in being a daredevil.  
_Velma snapped out of it, and shook her head of the images. So, she decided to look down the path that she would impact. She saw visions of a happy group of people surrounding him. More then just him in her image, though it was blurry who were the people with him? Though she saw he was living a nice life, with a pet dog as his companion, and it seemed a much nicer fate then the previous path she saw. So it was time to see who the other people were.

The next was a young girl. A bit older then herself, she seemed to have it all. Lots of friends, lots of money, but her fate was to come to this area in a few years, due to her father's business. Here she would have no friends and would be on her own. Her name was Daphne Blake. She was one for fashion, and she looked a bit down upon people if they didn't wear the newest clothing, or keep up with the trends. Velma reached out to the redhead and looked into her crossroads.  
_It was a mass of flashing lights and loud sounds as the runway was lit up for the models. Leading the way was the best model in the industry, Daphne Blake, who was leading her team to show off the newest of her collection. Daphne Blake was rich, famous, a lead designer and model, but there was one thing she wasn't… Happy. She found everything dull. She had lots of money, she had lots of fame, but she wasn't happy. Nothing she did, nothing she made ever made her truly happy. It was the fact that she had no true friends. Sure, she could buy anyone to be her friend, but it wasn't the same. Most people were out for her money, but no one cared who she really was. She finished walking the runway with a smile, but she was depressed in her heart.  
_Velma pulled out feeling sad for the older girl. She was going to spend a life of being unhappy with what she had. So Velma decided to poke into the other route of her life. The burry image came back, though she now saw that the same image for Shaggy was the same for Daphne. She was standing there, with a big grin on her face. She seemed very happy, and not a shred of doubt that she made the wrong decision in life. She seemed to be getting along with Shaggy and the dog he owned, but there was still two blurs there she couldn't make out. So she moved to the next person.

His name was Fred Jones, a young boy who spent all his time thinking about the unknown. Whither it was aliens from Mars, a small red planet in his solar system, or Mole men from in the earth's core. He loved the mystery of things. Velma reached into the mind of this imaginative boy and searched out the paths he stood at.  
_"But… But… No really! It was really a robot that was funning crazy all over a carnival. Why won't you believe me?" Said a disheveled older version of the boy she had just seen. His hair was a mess and his clothes were tattered. He was trying to get the police to believe him, but he had pulled way to many acts on them, for them to believe him anyone.  
"Yeah... Right. Like the time you told us there was a black knight ghost running around that museum?" Chuckled one of the cops. The other nudged the first cop and responded. "Yeah, and that time of the bright yellow scuba suit covered in kelp. Come now Jones. Who do you expect to believe all this? You should have just kept to writing things for the Exxagerator, instead of going on these silly mystery hunts by yourself." They left laughing, him slumped over in exhaustion. "Why won't anyone believe me?"  
_Velma felt bad for him. It seemed those things were real, but no one would believe his stories and find the real crimes that were being committed behind those odd costumes. She hoped he to had a brighter future if he traveled in the other direction. Again, her vision returned to the group picture. Shaggy, the dog and Daphne were now joined by a happy looking Fred. They all seemed much better off, but there was one person left.

Velma looked though her computer and searched out with her mind, but unlike the other three, she couldn't find the last person to fit the group. Maybe they would join much later then she could reach out with her mind. But she had seen what paths they each had, and felt that since she was going to be the reason they all lead better lives, she had to change things for the better. Approaching her parents, she told them what she saw. And how them landing in Coolsville would impact these lives, and no doubt countless others. With doing some research of their own, her parents agreed with her. But said that they would have to sometimes leave to the ocean, to find out what was going wrong with the planet. But either way, they had decided. Coolsville was the place where they would live.

Skilled in memory and mind altering, they were not afraid of people seeing them, they would need to slightly alter their minds anyway, to make everyone think they had just moved in, instead of landing their space ship and converting it to be a house on the block. Velma clung to the window as she peered at her new home as they landed. But something caught her eye. A scruffy, small boy stood there with a small dog beside of him. An idea flashed across her face. Running to her room, she prepared a special welcome gift for her new friends.

As the alien ship came down, Shaggy and Scooby stood rooted to the spot in fear.

"A..A..Aliens!"

But as the door opened, instead of a big, evil looking alive, a small girl in silver emerged out of the doorway.

"Jinkies. Greeting earth boy. Earth Dog. My name is Velma."

Velma hovered over to the two of them in shock. She grinned; not being about to help her self from peeking into his mind and seeing what he had been thinking was going to come out of the space ship.

"I come bearing gifts!"

She told the boy and his dog, pulling a pizza out from being her back. It was specifically made to alter Shaggy. To make him get hungry whenever he got scared, hoping that the urge to eat would out weight the desire for chasing the feeling of fear and the rush it gave him.

"Gee, Like thanks Velma." Said the boy, gobbling the food that was offered. Who was he to give up free food? "I'm Shaggy and this here, is Scooby."

"Rah! Rankes Relma." The dog said, or at least sounded like he had said that to her. She just pushed it off as her metal powers picking up on the puppies thoughts.

"Your welcome. Nice to meet you both." She said in a chipper voice. Though she was a bit sad that they would never remember this first meeting.

Her parents exited the ship and picked a perfect house that was un-occupied to erase and put their ship in its place. Making the ship become their house. Velma left Shaggy and Scooby to finish up the pizza and hovered after her parents.

"Are we going to have to erase all of their memories?" Velma sadly questioned her parents.

"Yes Velma, it is mandatory for moving into a new area. You know that. Plus, we'll make it that their parents are part of the welcome committee and make sure that everything is ready. And don't worry; everything will play out just right. I got a good feeling about this little blue and green planet. Earth. Such a cute name." Her mother reassured her. Velma looked out her window at Shaggy as her parents flipped a switch and a blue shockwave pulsed out from their 'house', altering anyone that might have seen them land. Shaggy shook his head, looking up from the pizza box he and Scooby had been licking clean.

"Hey Scoob, where did we get this?"

"Ri ron't rnow." The pup responded, not seeming to mind the strange appearance of the pizza. Shaggy looked up and noticed that the house that was on sale was being moved in. Excited, he ran off to tell his mom to come and help greet the new comer.

---------

Pulling out from her memory, Velma found herself back in her old room. Well, old when she was still traveling through space and looking for the perfect world to explore. The monitors whirred, but were blank screens. Since she was on earth, she stopped using her mental powers. She felt it was wrong to read her friend's minds. And the more she got into mysteries, the more she felt that would be cheating. As things turned out, she had a great impact to each of their lives. Shaggy, Scooby, Fred and Daphne. She once even tried to tell them that she was an alien. When they were on an Indian reservation, passing a story stick around, she told of her first meeting with Shaggy and Scooby. Shaggy just laughed and told her 'great story' Not recalling some years back when she arrived, that she was the one who had given him that pizza. But she had to laugh, her idea for keeping them hungry instead of fearful, had turned out better then she could have imagined. But it did keep the two of them out of trouble. Daphne was able to be her true self around them, none of them really cared that she was rich, or her father was famous. They all treated her the same, which was more important then she would ever know. Because of the rest of them, Fred's robots and ghosts that he would have found anyway, turned out to be real crooks trying to commit crimes. Because their combined efforts, they put them behind bars where they belonged.

And that last blur that she couldn't find, although she searched with all her mental powers? She had figured out many years ago. The last person was herself. She had already been standing at her own crossroads sitting in her room on the space ship. So she wasn't able to see her own path leading to them. But she was glad her parents agreed with her to stop here.

Placing down her silver outfit, she placed the box back over it till next year. She chuckled, thinking what Daphne would say had she known that she had worn something as flashy as that. She probably wouldn't believe it even if she saw it. Standing, she moved towards the doorway, all the monitors shutting down. She gave her old room one more look over before she hunched herself up the tunnel and back into the world she knew and loved. Leaving her past to sit and collect dust until this time next year. The door slid behind her as she stretched. Looking about her earth room, she spotted a picture sitting on a shelf. Wandering over, she picked it up and dusted it off. Under a layer of dust, was a picture taken of the house when they had just moved in. And also in the picture was Shaggy and Freddy with their parents welcoming them to Coolsville. She smiled as she flopped in her bed. She stared at it for a while, before voices from downstairs pulled her out of it.

"Velma. Dinner's ready! Everyone is waiting!"

She smiled, placing the picture down on her dresser by her bed. Dinner was annual too. Dashing down the stairs, she was greeted by familiar faces. It was tradition to have lunch as a family, but dinner as a community. Everyone was invited, the Rogers, the Jones', the Blake's. And anyone else who wanted to show up was invited. It was a time that Harold Dinkley got to use his industrial sized grill to cook for everyone. People always said it looked like it was from another planet, how odd the grill looked. He always laughed and said that it was one of Velma's inventions. No one ever questioned.

'If they only knew… If they only knew…' Velma thought with a smile.


End file.
